The Tease
by jkane180
Summary: A quick and dirty birthday o/s for my boo, evermine. Bella's been teasing Jake for a while now. When he finally gets her, he'll make sure she pays.


_A/N: Happy birthday to the most amazing boo a shorty could ask for. Evermine wanted something dirty for her birthday. I hope this covers it. Thank you for being so inspiring that I was actually able to finish something for the first time in forever._

_Huge thanks to kissa621 for prereading and oh-so-sweetly stroking my poor ego whenever I needed it._

The Tease

"Come on." I put my hands on her hips and tugged her back against my front, grinding my cock against her. "Say yes," I whispered in her ear before lowering my mouth to her sweet neck and biting gently.

"Harder," she purred, wiggling her ass against my hard on deliciously.

"Tonight." I sunk my teeth harder into her creamy skin.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "I don't know, Jake."

"I'm getting sick of asking, Bella," I growled, sucking on her neck and marking her.

She moaned but shook her head no.

"Tonight," I said again, my lips brushing against her neck, "or forget it."

How long did she think she could go on teasing me for? I mean, fuck, she always kept it interesting, but I couldn't and wouldn't keep playing games with her forever. Trouble was that every time I tried to quit, she found a way to reel me back in. Like the time she woke my ass up at 3:00 in the morning, all breathy and moany, telling me that she couldn't get me off her mind, couldn't fall asleep until she came, and couldn't do it without my voice in her ear. Hot as fuck phone sex can keep a guy interested for quite a while, as it turns out. Not to mention the time I told her I was done and walked away to pick up some other girl. As soon as I started talking to a hottie, she texted me to meet her in the bathroom. I wouldn't have gone if she hadn't attached a picture of her tits. I don't want to kiss and tell, but Bella gives amazing head.

Bottom line: I had to have her. Which meant that I had to let her string me along until she gave in. I'd already put in more effort over this chick than I had for any other since fucking puberty, but somehow I only wanted her more because of it.

And then she turned to face me, stretched up on the tips of her toes so that her lips brushed against mine, and said the magic word: "Tonight."

I was hard as a fucking rock, and I crashed my mouth to hers hungrily. Her little fingers dug hard into my biceps as she pulled me closer to kiss me harder. My hands found her ass, gripping firmly. I kissed her until I couldn't fucking wait anymore, and then I pulled away, wrapped my hand around her arm, and tugged her behind me on the way to the door.

Lucky for her, the party was next to my apartment; if we'd been out somewhere, I'd have taken her in the fucking alley rather than wait to get her home. When I glanced back at her as I pulled her down the hallway, she had a sexy-as-fuck smirk on her face, and she bit her lip to try and hide it when I caught her.

I chuckled once as my own smirk spread. This girl knew what she was doing. And what she was about to get for it.

Oh fuck yes, she was gonna pay for being such a cocktease.

As soon as I opened the door and moved through it, I spun around to slam it closed and then push Bella up against it, pressing my body hard against hers.

"You kept me waiting for too long," I growled. I bent down and bit her neck, sinking my teeth in and sucking hard while one hand slid down her hip to her leg, hitching it up.

"Not too long," she argued, but her voice came out like a sigh, conflicting with her words.

I let her neck go when I felt her hands tugging to get my shirt off. After I helped her, I quickly lifted hers over her head and then snaked a hand behind her to unfasten her bra. I tugged the straps down her arms and then used a firm grip on her ass to lift her so that I could suck her nipple into my mouth. Fuck, she was delicious!

Her legs wrapped around me, and I switched to the other nipple. I shifted her weight so I could hold her with one hand while the other lifted her skirt. I stroked my finger over her panty-covered slit, and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck me now, Jake." She fisted her hands in my hair.

Best idea she'd ever had.

I stroked her pussy one more time before sliding my fingers under the fabric to yank on it and rip her panties off.

"Fuck," she chuckled, "I looked good in those."

"Then next time I want you," I said, pushing two fingers into her roughly, "don't make me wait so fucking long." She was so fucking wet and hot, and I couldn't wait to get my dick in her.

"Fine," she agreed in a moan. She wriggled her hands between us to unfasten my pants.

I let her push them down my hips before I pulled my fingers out of her. I positioned my dick just right and then shoved into her hard and fast, not giving her time to adjust to my size. I knew it would hurt her; I wanted it to hurt.

"Oh fuck, Jake!" she screamed, grabbing hard onto my biceps.

Without hesitation, I pulled out of her and slammed back in. Goddamn it was too fucking good. I'd waited so long to be inside her, and it was totally worth it. I pounded her into the wall hard, over and over again. The sounds our bodies made together combined with her moans was almost enough to make me blow already, but fuck if I was gonna let it go so fast after all she'd put me through to get here.

"Goddamn, Bella," I groaned, burying my face in her neck as she writhed against me.

Her fingers wove into my hair, and she pulled hard, bringing my face to hers. She pressed her lips firmly to mine, and I shoved my tongue into her mouth, never letting up the rhythm of my thrusts into her body. I kissed her brutally 'cause she tasted so fucking sweet. All of my senses were flooded with Bella – her candied scent and honey taste, her cries of pleasure at the way I made her feel, her tight heat around my cock and her soft, juicy ass in my hands, not to mention her soft brown eyes locked on mine as we kissed hotly.

Her panting grew harder, and her pussy clamped down harder on my dick. She was close to coming. It hurt me to do it, but I lifted her all the way off me and set her down before she could release.

"What the _fuck_, Jake?" she snapped, scowling at me.

Smirking, I told her, "You decided when we fucked. I decide when you come." I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face the couch, smacking her ass to encourage her to head that way. "Bend over."

Her glare faded into a sly grin over her shoulder as she did as I asked, slipping her skirt off on the way.

What a good girl. I watched her with my smirk still firmly in place. She bent over and braced her arms on the back of the couch, giving me a smug look over her shoulder.

It took all my fucking restraint, but I took my time getting the rest of my clothes off before I slowly stalked to her. I gripped her hips firmly as I slid myself all the way inside her deliberately slowly. I slipped most of the way back out of her before thrusting back in roughly.

My fingers dug brutally into her hips as I fucked her senseless. She was close to coming again in just a few thrusts, and I slowed my pace to try and stop it, but she reached down and rubbed her clit till she exploded around me. I hissed, biting back the urge to come with her. I wasn't fucking done yet.

"Goddamn, Jake, fuck!" she cried out.

As soon as her pussy stopped spasming around me, I gripped her hair and pulled it back toward me harshly. I leaned over her body to growl in her ear, "Did I fucking say it was time for that?"

She laughed. She fucking laughed.

I bit the back of her shoulder viciously, bringing my hands to her tits to hold her in place. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and let it out in a loud moan.

Goddamn, she could take every fucking thing I had to give her, and I fucking loved it.

Still fondling her tits roughly, I thrust into her ever harder and faster. I licked over my teeth marks on her as I slowly walked my fingers up from her breast to her neck, where I wrapped them around her.

"God, Jake, yes." She laid her fingers over mine and pressed them down, encouraging me to squeeze her throat harder while matching my thrusts. _Fuck me_.

I obliged her, grasping tight around her throat. My gut tightened, and I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. I needed her to come again first, and I needed her to fucking do it when I said so.

I brought my mouth back to her ear and slid my free hand down to rub circles on her clit. "Now, Bella. I want you to come now."

"Jake, fuck, I—" She lost whatever she was gonna say as another orgasm ripped through her.

This time, as her pussy milked me, I let my release take over. I shoved my cock as deep in as it could go and spilled inside her, filling her. "Good girl," I grunted as I caught my breath.

Laughing again, she moved a step forward, standing up and making me slip out of her. "Hardly." She bent down and picked up her skirt.

"No fucking way," I said as I took it from her. I grabbed my discarded t-shirt and handed it to her. "This is all you get. You're not leaving until I'm done with you." I leaned in to her ear to add in a husky whisper, "And I'm just getting started."


End file.
